


Kiss and Gun

by SummerRhapsodyv



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRhapsodyv/pseuds/SummerRhapsodyv
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), 柱勋
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

李柱延接到电话的时候，距离他结束夜班开始休息睡觉才过了四个小时。  
这段时间他一直在重复着做着同一个梦，梦里一直有一个模糊的人影，看不清是谁，无论他醒来怎么回忆，都想不起来在他过去的人生中有哪一刻存在过这样一个人过。  
如果简略地用一个词去归纳他过去的二十三年人生，只能用平坦来形容，健康强壮的身体，和谐的家庭，顺利的毕业，完美的进入警校，又毫无缝隙的被分配到警部，这是他开始工作的第二年，实习期结束之后，他被留在原部门，因为做事认真又稳重在半年后被任命当一个小组长，人人见了他都要说后生可畏，因为他实在是太可靠，太稳定，太正义，天生是做警察的这块料。

“这次又是怎么回事？”李柱延到的时候，现场已经被围得里三层外三层，他一边穿外套一遍挤进人群，发现案情是发生在一所高中学校天台上，身边的当值助手在他旁边用低的不能再低的声音跟他报告情况，原来是一场再简单不过的感情纠纷，一个早早辍学的不良少年爱上学习好的校花，表白不成反绑架的故事。天台上不良少年被一圈警察围着，他抓着已经哭干了眼泪放弃挣扎的校花站在围栏边，情绪还是很激动的样子，他手里没有任何武器，但仍然紧抓着校花，大家怕他失足带着校花摔下楼去，于是都保持着一定的安全距离不敢轻举妄动。

“快把这个小姑娘放了，你还年轻，不要为爱做傻事！”警察同事此时还想劝说少年，但少年好像根本听不进去似的，警惕地看着周围一圈把他围的严严实实的成年人们。  
"你不用跟我说了，这种话我已经听了无数遍了。"少年把又试图挣扎的女孩抓紧了一些。"我知道在你们眼里我就是块垃圾，我现在不想活了，也想拉个垫背的。"  
最让李柱延头痛的就是这种案子，当事人一副大无畏的样子，油盐不进，还要绑个人质来证明自己的存在感。要是只需要抓犯人就好了，李柱延想，这样起码只需要武力来解决。

"你不需要否定你存在的价值，我向你保证，如果你把这个女孩放了，警局这边会给你一个合理的安排，更何况你是未成年人，法律会给你提供相关的保护，国家会支持你给你一个依然充满希望的未来。"机械性地重复着这些场面性的台词，李柱延在心里祈祷着少年能意识到自己为了风花雪月的小事而歇斯底里的行为有多么幼稚，他故意加重了"未成年"三个字的语气，试图提醒少年他还有大把的人生和甚至还未开始追求的理想。

当初选择做警察是一个非常凑巧的决定，中学选校考试前一年他偶然被卷入了一场校园斗争，据说是互看不顺眼的小混混在他家楼下打架，正义感爆棚的初中生李柱延路过时遇见，于是放下书包对着正剑拔弩张的双方人马开始劝告，说两相斗争是毫无意义的，人生只有不断的追求自己的理想才是正确的。最后事件发展为两派人马果然意识到斗争无益，合起手来把一脸正直还要试图说教的李柱延揍了一顿。  
一滴眼泪都没掉的李柱延背着书包回家，跟妈妈攥着拳头说自己要当警察坚守正义，中考结束后他就这样去了警校。

"赶快放了吧，小小年纪做什么不好，非得学些电视剧的戏码。"不知道哪个同事被熬的不耐烦，但他的抱怨声音量控制的不大不小，正巧在安静的空隙被全场人都听见了。

执拗的少年觉得自己的自尊心被践踏，听不进任何劝告，抓着女孩又往后退了两步。李柱延见状连忙停下悄悄逼近的脚步，他叹了叹气，把头轻轻的扭到助手的方向，用无可奈何的语气说：“把他叫来吧。”

金泳勋平日里最讨厌的事情就是没有计划突然叫他，可无奈选了这么一份职业，他只能认命。他是部门里最年轻的谈判员，警署里的小姑娘背着他叫他桃面菩萨，长着一副漂亮的皮相，心也跟菩萨似的，温柔，大爱无疆。无论多轴多硬的犯罪分子，遇上金泳勋都能一腔热血化作一指柔，他太完美了，谈判技巧也不走寻常路，部门里别人遇上案件都是直接上心灵鸡汤，拉上父母亲情一起劝，遇上金泳勋就不一样，他直接拉个小板凳和犯人闲聊，管你死不死杀不杀的，这些都不是他想聊的正经事。

全部门乃至全警署的人都爱跟他相处，但李柱延不行。  
一方面是因为李柱延一心专注于为民除害，不太擅长处理人际关系，另一方面是他实在不知道怎么跟金泳勋相处。

接到李柱延助手的电话的时候，金泳勋正在办公室里吃葡萄，他听着对面故意压低声音但明显焦急的声音，笑了笑说：“怎么不是李柱延本人给我打电话？”对面愣了一下，解释说因为李柱延在和犯罪分子焦灼腾不开身，金泳勋一边笑一边用肩膀夹着手机，左手还在揪葡萄，右手开始在桌子上划拉找车钥匙。

初夏的午后阳光意外的灼人，明明早上还凉的要披件外套，下午一两点太阳竟然毒的让人睁不开眼睛。天台上更是被太阳直晒着，女孩已经停止了挣扎，半靠着护栏和着眼睛休息。  
僵持之际，李柱延收到一条短信，发信人是金泳勋："给小孩扔去两瓶饮料，不要靠近。"  
他侧着头又吩咐助手去买水，给少年扔过去，少年犹犹豫豫地捡起来，拧着瓶盖发现是新的，便放下心来喝了起来。这样的僵持连警校出身的大人都受不住，更何况是未成年连身体都没发育完全的小孩，少年没一会儿就喝完了半大瓶，李柱延看出他其实是有求生意识的，但他年纪太小了，只想着通过这种极端的方式去得到关注，不然也不会想要喝水，还和警察在这僵持这么久的时间。只不过没人知道他的心结到底是什么，这个台阶就不是很好递。

不知不觉间一节课的时间过去了，学生开始涌出，李柱延暗骂了一句不好，他其实早就派人联系校方驱散学生，但无奈当时正在上课，校长说提前结束会引起更大的不满，最少要让孩子们留到稍晚一点等家长陆续下班才敢让孩子离开。  
像这种僵持不下的劫持情况，最怕的就是不明所以的围观群众，十七八岁正是好奇心旺盛的时候，不一会儿全校的小五百人就全都听说了校花被劫持的事情，全都围在楼底下向下看。  
金泳勋车开到学校两公里外就开不动了，路上全都是闻讯要赶去学校把自己孩子接走的家长和媒体车，他打开警灯，反而让家长更加着急，没人要给他让路，无奈之下他只能把车停在路边开始步行，期间他又给李柱延发短信让他稳住当事人的情绪，但对面既没回复也没像刚刚那样已读。

天台这边已经意识到情况逐渐变得紧张起来，楼下不断聚集的人群像随时要引爆的炸弹，比起行为来说更难控制的是人的嘴巴，如果其中有将心中想法一一道出的人，对少年来说无疑是一把助推力。不断有讨论着女孩姓名的声音从楼下传来，但更多的是对少年身份的疑惑，少年似乎不是这个学校的学生，几乎所有人都不认识他，嘈杂中掺杂着来自警察同僚试图疏散群众的呼喊声，李柱延觉得被太阳灼晒的后颈越来越痛。  
"我知道！就是那个小混混啊！之前一直在校门口堵三班那个女生还一直跟她说什么事情的样子，看起来卑微的不行啊。"有人开始议论起来。"啊？那这样有什么好绑架的啊，人家拒绝他不是正常的事情吗？""可能是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉吧！""这叫什么事啊？别看了，赶紧回家吧，好不容易提前放学我可不想浪费我的游戏时间在这种无聊的事情上，反正最后肯定是救下来啦。"  
楼下的学生肯定没有想到在这五层教学楼的天台有多么安静，安静到所有人把楼下的议论全都听得真真切切的程度。  
李柱延观察到少年开始紧张，本来因为炎热和水而开始逐渐放松靠在护栏上的身体也站直了，他开始不断的抖腿然后向后看，原本只是轻轻抓住女孩双臂的手现在开始环绕在她的脖子上。李柱延把手放在腰上，他已经做好了最坏的准备。  
金泳勋怎么还不来，他想。

楼下的议论声时大时小，但不停传来的是学生因为提早下课而传来的欢笑声，他们讨论着晚饭，游戏，喜欢的男生，有人商量着去打篮球，天台上少年的生命和人生的烦恼在他们眼里只是茶余饭后的议题，少年抿起了嘴巴，看起来快哭了。  
这时候女孩突然想挣开少年的禁锢，开始往回跑去，可她哪知道少年紧抓着她的手臂力量那么大。

崩盘了。  
少年拉着女孩的胳膊和腰疯狂的往栏杆外推去，女孩疯狂的挣扎起来，男孩一边流泪一边痛骂：“跟我一起死吧”“下地狱吧”“你也没这么干净”。全场气氛突然焦灼起来，女孩的半个身子已经被推出墙外，李柱延反应迅速的掏出枪朝男孩开了一枪，打到对方的肩膀上，男孩吃痛终于放开了女孩，跪在地上开始大哭。  
这是他入职以来第一次实际用枪打伤了人，哪怕对方是一个犯人。但奇怪的是，他并没有因为自己成功制止了少年而开心，他低头看了看自己拿枪的手，在他作为预备警员的时间里曾经幻想了无数次的这个场景，是他曾经认为的勋章，能用枪压制住犯人，作为警察是一个多么光辉的时刻。但他却没有感觉到如释重负。

在所有人都跑去解救女孩和抢救少年的时候，李柱延站在原地没有动。  
有同事拍拍他的肩膀表示他干得好。

"哦？开枪的样子很帅气嘛"李柱延闻声抬头，才发现旁边站着姗姗来迟的金泳勋。也许是因为小跑过来的缘故，他的脸上出了一层薄汗，在午后的太阳下亮晶晶的，他笑着，眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
李柱延皱起眉头，却不敢看他的眼睛。"什么时候到的？"  
"你拿出枪的那一刻我刚刚推开门。"金泳勋抬了抬下巴，跟扶着女孩走过来的同事打了个招呼。"刚好看到你英雄救美的帅样。"  
"太晚了。"李柱延看到女孩和少年都被安排妥当，留下这样一句话给金泳勋然后扭头就走。

因为离少年最近的缘故，李柱延的袖子和手上被溅上了一些血，他找到学校里的一间厕所，想要收拾一下自己，顺便洗把脸。  
他对着镜子，面无表情的洗着手。他有些耳鸣，耳边还回荡着那声空旷天台上的枪响，他把洗手液慢条斯理的涂满双手，一只手轻轻的揉着另一手的虎口，那里因为枪的后坐力而微微发麻，刚刚那一套开枪的动作，在他作为警校学生的几年里，曾经重复过没有上万也有上千次；那些标牌，远的，近的，静止的，运动的，黑色的，白色的，他都能像今天这样命中靶心，可哪次都没有这次是如此鲜艳的红。他盯着自己袖口的一抹红，眉头逐渐皱紧：  
在他明媚的，平坦的，二十多年的人生中，从来没有哪次看到的，刺眼的红。

"该死的。"他暗自骂了一声，打开水龙头开始用冷水洗脸。"怎么回事？怎么在这么不合时宜的时候。"  
他兴奋了。

脸上沾满水珠，李柱延看着镜子里的自己，这种情况以前从来没有发生过，他也是个正常男人，也会按时疏解自己的欲望，但在工作期间还是这种公众场合兴奋起来，他还是第一次。冷水没能排解他的燥热，而因为触碰到水而格外凉爽的脸庞反而加重了下身的燥热，李柱延想泼些冷水到自己的裤子上，却考虑到一会儿要继续和同事相处而停下了动作。  
太失态了。  
他理了理裤子，让挺立看着不那么明显。但制服的裤子量身定做，不管怎么都能看出一点端倪来。硬着头皮走出厕所，他看到厕所斜对面一间杂物室半敞着门，看样子是一个装教学用具的房间，也陈列着看起来许久没用过的打印机和一整个书柜的书籍。抱着速战速决的想法，李柱延走进去紧紧合上了门。  
他双膝跪在地上，用手扶上了自己的欲望，因为在公共场合的缘故，他连裤子都没有脱，只是拉开了拉链，左手扶着墙右手开始撸动。这是从来没有过的一种体验，兴奋让他绷紧了大腿上的肌肉，警服的裤子本来就很贴身，因为他的用力这下变得像是要被撑开一样。储物室的尘霾被他的动作带起来飘在空中，李柱延像是没察觉到似的大口大口的呼吸，以前从来没发生过的事让他有些许不解，但欲望此刻占了上风，他紧闭着双眼手下动作着。但他一旦合上双眼，沾上鲜血的袖口和自己拿枪的手就不断出现在眼前，他试图回想看过的色情片的情节，可一旦开始联想到人，他就只能看到一片橙色的光和白色衬衫的一角。  
他加快了手上的动作，试图用蛮力让自己尽快解放出来，此刻快感和理性交织在一起，让李柱延没有办法思考太多，用力使他仰起脖子，快了，他想。这一切就快结束了。

就在这时候，杂物室的门突然开了，李柱延吓得立刻停下了手下的动作，因为躲在打印机的后面，半跪在地上的他看不清来人是谁，但进来的人因为角度的原因把一切都看得清清楚楚。  
"原来你在这里啊？李警官？"在看清李柱延躲在这里做什么之后，金泳勋轻轻的啊了一下，他那一双平日里满是清纯的眼此刻充满了了然于心的笑意，像是看穿了李柱延，和他最黑暗的欲望。金泳勋总是这样，像是懂了，又像是永远不懂。在金泳勋眼里，无论是钦慕他的异性同僚也好，宠爱他的长辈上司也好，爱他无非都带了些目的。可李柱延很不一样，他说话的时候李柱延在意的就真的是他说话的内容，不会盯着他的脸发呆。他承认他有的时候会故意绕路去侦察办公室的玻璃窗外，看李柱延主持会议的时候因为思考线索而眼睛发光的样子。

而现在，这个正直的男人正把自己最黑暗的一面展现在他的面前，李柱延保持双膝跪在地上的模样，因为怕把警服弄脏还把衬衫的纽扣打开了几颗，露出了因为常年锻炼而紧致的小腹。金泳勋听到什么东西断掉的声音，他走到李柱延的面前并且半蹲了下来。黑暗的储物间里唯一一扇小窗透出的光就这样打在金泳勋的脸上，隐去了所有尘霾，李柱延终于在这样一个错的地点对的时间领会到了金泳勋的美。  
欲望快要达到顶点的时候被打断，现在又被人这样盯着，但即使这样也没能让李柱延消火，再加上看见金泳勋这么游刃有余地蹲在自己面前的样子，李柱延不知道为什么有点恼火，于是他推了一把金泳勋的手臂，让他赶快离开。

对于金泳勋而言，看到这样一个在被欲望折磨的李柱延是一个很意外的事情，毕竟他是局内最正直的李组长，是在男同事们聚在一起讨论哪个女受害人更漂亮的时候皱着脸让大家尊重女性的李柱延。金泳勋想起来每一次他们大队一起开会，他开玩笑挪揄李柱延，李柱延都会板着一张脸认真的回复他。之前他有一次靠在李柱延的身上，像他靠在别的同事身上并且被欣然接受那样，李柱延竟然全身僵硬的不敢动也不敢和他有其他的肢体接触。  
木头也会开花啊。金泳勋想。  
不知道为什么，他突然想看李柱延更多的表情。除去他认真的在思考，受到表扬时害羞又骄傲的笑容，和更多时候的扑克脸以外的其他表情。  
金泳勋大部分时间里是一个好人，或者说他遵从着社会运行的基本原则，在扮演一个完美的好人，但此刻他格外的想打破一些东西，例如他的好人形象，例如他和李柱延的普通同事关系。  
于是他忽视了李柱延让他离开的要求，在对方想要强硬地隐藏自己的欲望的时候一把抓住了它。  
李柱延想了一万种后果，被嘲笑，被嫌弃， 甚至被打一顿，可他偏偏没想到金泳勋就这样自然的，用皎洁的目光看着自己勃发的欲望然后握了上去，紧张激的李柱延双手向后扶住了地板，这使得金泳勋能更加方便的握住他的硬挺。  
大家都是男人，这种事做得多了，即使是反手为别人服务，金泳勋很快就适应了，逐渐加快手上的速度。

对于李柱延来说，这刺激有点过于猛烈了。他依然不敢看金泳勋的眼睛，可盯着自己的欲望又有点太过色情，看向别处又会生出些强制的意味来，他只好盯着金泳勋上下浮动的手腕，白皙而且纤细，和他的不同，这不是一双拿枪的手，金泳勋虽然时常出外勤谈判，但本质是个文员，因此他的皮肤要比李柱延来得白一些，此刻这双肤色略白的手就着半暗的光正快速运动着排解他的肿胀，让这场景变得格外的活色生香起来。  
习惯了这速度之后，金泳勋看到李柱延的大腿肌肉正一下一下的用力，知道他快到爆发的边缘，于是他一边旋转着撸动他的硬挺，一边用拇指抚摸他的顶端。  
"够了...放开我。"快感让李柱延仰起脖子，金泳勋隐约能看到他脖子上因为过度兴奋而鼓起的青筋。  
"你想搞到自己的警服上吗？"金泳勋手上加速，一双眼睛却紧盯着李柱延的脖子和下颌线。"快点，他们在找你。"  
终于压抑不住，李柱延闷哼了一声全部释放在金泳勋的手上，因为怕喷到裤子上，金泳勋还贴心的用手挡住了顶端的小口，用手全部接住了白浊。他站起来活动了一下因为半蹲在地上而酸痛的腿，打开打印机找了几张废纸擦手，看了一眼李柱延以后走了出去。几乎是射完精的当下李柱延就开始了贤者模式，他后悔了，他懊恼为什么会有这样的事情发生。

没过几秒金泳勋走回杂物间，手里拿着从厕所拿过来的卫生纸，扔到李柱延的手上。"愣着干什么，要我给你擦吗？"李柱延接住纸巾以后背过身去给自己清理，在这闲暇时间金泳勋开始翻看杂物间里的东西，像是打磨时间也像是想要缓解尴尬似的。  
很快李柱延又恢复到仪表堂堂的李组长的样子，他站起来却不知道该怎么面对金泳勋，于是呆呆地站在原地。  
"走吧。'金泳勋拍了拍自己腿上的灰。"他们真的在找你。" 

"不要把今天的事告诉别人。"跟在金泳勋后面，李柱延抿了抿嘴，还是想跟他提醒一声。  
"什么事？我帮你打飞机这件事？"金泳勋在他面前揉了揉自己的手指，然后挪揄般的凑近李柱延："还是，你开枪之后会兴奋这件事？"

\----tbc----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

李柱延一向爱岗敬业，这还是第一回他不想去上班，因为他实在不知道该怎么面对金泳勋。  
昨天两人走出教学楼就看见外面还在寻找李柱延的同事，好在大家以为他刚刚在太阳下站立太久太累。 又是第一次开枪立功，都贴心的没问他具体情况，而是贴心的夸赞他干的出色，会有奖励之类的。回去的时候金泳勋像没事一样和别的同事一脸说笑的上了不同的车，这让李柱延心里舒了一口气。  
因为受了伤的缘故，少年被送去医院救治，女孩被父母接下先回家休息，而李柱延和所有的在场同事一样一起先回警局做报告，具体调查按下等少年恢复了再说。

李柱延昨天晚上回去做了一夜的心理建设，大家都是成年男人了，他想。尽管事情发生的有些偏离轨道，但只要两个人都像什么都没发生过一样，他就能继续平淡的上班。  
反正他和金泳勋的关系也没有那么好。

尽管两个人不在一个部门，但整个警察局也就那么大，抬头不见低头见，更何况这个案子金泳勋虽说没参与，但好歹是目击者，第二天两人就在去递报告的路上遇见了。  
金泳勋和本部门同事正勾肩搭背商量着交完报告晚上去吃点什么，李柱延本想当做没看见，没成想同事突然叫住自己。  
“昨天吓了一跳吧？”同事说。“我都听说了，你真的很厉害，决策好果断。”  
“当时觉得人命更重要，就那样做了。”李柱延礼貌的笑了笑，眼睛眯成一条缝。  
金泳勋见李柱延根本没把目光放在自己身上，憋了憋嘴，又看到他对同事露出那样舒展的笑容，心里不免有些吃味。  
他见李柱延转身就要走，一把拉住他：“昨天帮了你那么大的一个忙，怎么连声谢谢都没有？”  
没想到金泳勋会直接当着别人的面拉住他，李柱延呆在原地，不知道怎么回复他，只瞪着金泳勋不说话。  
“啊！柱延本来就是这样内秀的人啊！”同事见这两人之间有些尴尬，虽然不懂发生了什么，还以为金泳勋也在天台上帮了大忙，开始打圆场：“他的感谢都放在心里呢。柱延，这次你就跟泳勋好好道谢嘛，以后你们没准会成为好朋友呢！”  
“……” 没想到同事会突然横插一脚，李柱延感到如鲠在喉，但又没办法说什么。“谢了。”他瞥了一眼同事，低声对金泳勋道了一声不情不愿的谢。

在那之后，李柱延一直躲着金泳勋，哪里有要出全天的外勤他都会主动申请去现场，同事都以为他是因为上次成功阻挡不良少年绑架案打了鸡血，再加上本来就恪尽职守，纷纷夸赞他未来可期，升职加薪不过是时间的问题。

约莫过了一周，上次被绑架的女孩父母突然给警察局打来电话，情绪显得非常激动，说让派警察赶紧来家里一趟。  
赶到女孩家里后，李柱延才知道，女孩自杀了。  
据女孩父母描述，女孩从被救下回家之后就一直把自己关在房里，女孩母亲偶尔能听到女孩在屋子里低声打电话的声音，但更多的时候在哭，她一直试图安慰女孩，可女孩一直拒绝开门，每天只吃零零星星的吃一点儿东西。  
这种情况本来应该让心理医生介入，一般类似事件发生后，被害人所在社区应该派专门的人来关注被害人的心理健康，帮助其恢复能回到社会的正常心理状态。  
“找了啊！心理医生也来过，也打过电话。但她不想见啊！说见了就自杀。“女孩的母亲一边哭一边说。

李柱延注意到女孩的父亲好像一直没有出现过，从当初把女孩接回家到现在，和他交涉的一直都是面前这位正在哭泣的瘦小女人。  
“可没想到，昨天我敲门就一直不应，放在门口的饭菜也不像以前那样自己拿进去了。”女孩母亲想到悲痛处，开始抽泣。“我觉得不对啊，就拿了备用钥匙进去，她睡在床上，我试着摇醒她，一直摇不醒，吓得我赶紧打了120，到医院了才知道，原来是吞了安眠药，救不回来了。”

这时候李柱延的其他警察同事走过来，带着手套的手拎着几个物证袋，里面有在女孩床下翻到的安眠药瓶子和一台已经清空一切内存的手机。  
李柱延站起来，拍了拍女孩母亲的肩膀表示安慰，他直觉认为事情没那么简单。而女孩母亲让警察来的原因也很直接：她觉得绑架她女儿的少年跟女孩的自杀有直接关系。

因为没有被伤到关键位置，住院了一周多的少年已经可以自由走动了，李柱延觉得也是时候带回警局开始审问了。  
少年的父母都在沿海城市打工，少年和他年迈的爷爷一起生活，因为经济条件不好，爷爷又不太管教，少年早在初中毕业后就退学了，平常靠帮忙看管网吧和夜店赚点小钱，但据爷爷说少年从来都没有拿回来过钱，前一段时间甚至回家来朝自己要了一笔生活费。  
在审讯室里，少年看见李柱延后表情仍然有些不情不愿，李柱延看了看他中枪的肩膀，和因为伤到肌肉而吊着的手臂，心里没什么特别的想法。  
李柱延这人最大的优点就是心里一直放着一把尺，只要能维持他心里判定的正义，其他的情绪不会太多的影响到他。

“你知道她死了吗？”故意没提起女孩的名字，李柱延选择单刀直入。  
这不良少年虽说看起来有几年社会经验，但总归还是年纪不大，听到这个消息瞬时瞪大了双眼，沉默了数秒，他竟然嗤笑了一声，说：“她终于死了。”

“她死了，你是直接关系人。”李柱延身体前倾，双手交叠放在桌子上，试图给少年一些压力。“你知道吧，这关乎你的刑期问题。所以我希望你能给我讲讲你们之间到底发生了什么事？”  
“还能有什么事，我追她她不答应，我就逼她上天台答应我咯。”少年答。  
“嗯。”李柱延用笔敲了敲记录本。“你怎么逼她的？”  
“我求她不成，只好拖着她上天台。”少年一脸无所谓，腿在桌子下不停抖动。  
“你们发生争执了？你在试图拖她下楼的时候情绪很激动。”李柱延回想到当时激动的少年，他的过激行为是让自己掏出枪的主要诱因。

“当然。”少年说。“警察大哥你不跟女朋友吵架吗？”  
“争执的内容你还记得吗，可以回忆一下吗？”忽视少年的问题，李柱延继续盯着少年问。  
被盯着有点不自在，少年移开视线回答：“就互骂，互相骂娘，然后她还打了我一巴掌说我配不上她。”  
兴许是处在青春期的缘故，少年的脸上有些青春痘的痕迹，身体干瘦，穿着稍微有些大的短袖，李柱延观察到他的嘴角有些溃疡，因此他在说话的时候一直不停的舔嘴角。  
大多数犯人在受审的时候都会选择性的隐瞒一些事实，尤其是像少年这种非直接性导致受害人死亡，即使没有法律常识也大概能推算会被判到什么量级的罪。

“嗯，知道了。”李柱延突然开始道歉。“上次用枪打伤你的事很抱歉，身体还好吧？”  
“呃…还好。”大概是没料到对方突然的关心，少年显得有些坐立不安。  
一边翻看着少年的档案册，李柱延一边用漫不经心的语气问道：“我想也是，医院也发了一份你的体检报告给我们。”  
“结果…怎…怎么样？”少年腿抖得更严重了。  
“嗯，有些结果我不太理解，为了让你配合进一步的调查，可能需要再做更细节的检查。”审到这里，李柱延心里其实已经隐约有了猜测。最近几年因为城市大力发展经济的缘故，从周边城市涌上来的外来人口越来越多，导致一些地下交易越发兴起。最近已经有几起案子是毒品贩卖相关了，而这些涉及到网吧和夜店的相关人员更是容易被涉及到。  
可是少年还未成年，而这之中又和女孩自杀有什么关系？  
“不用了吧，我恢复得很好。”少年回答，他又抿了抿嘴，似乎在犹豫什么。“她自杀不是因为我，我真的什么也没对她做。”  
李柱延盯着少年，拿着笔的手一直有规律的在点档案册的一页，因为倒着的缘故，少年根本看不清上面写着什么，只能看出密密麻麻的字，他以为那就是他的体检报告，于是又紧张的舔了舔嘴唇。  
少年的手合在一起又放开，最后抓住桌沿，像是做下了什么重大的决定：“我说实话，是她卖给我的。我不想吸的，我也不想碰那些严重上瘾的毒，我只是抽大麻罢了，碰过两次冰毒，都是她给我的，全部都是！”  
旁边负责记录的警员很明显的发出惊讶的质疑，李柱延点了点他，让他不要影响被审人。  
“你不要不信我。她太狠了，她自己从来不沾这些的，在学校摆出一副好学生的样子，”少年着急的说。“她应该有联系到哪个麻头，或者说，她自己就是我们的麻头。后来我们才发现，她会控制给我们的药量，不是有求必应的。有的时候瘾上来了我们去求她，她这个人很扭曲的，希望我们跪下求她，我们要给她磕头，要认罪。”少年把手铐晃得叮铃铃的响，整个人开始往前倾想让李柱延相信他，被旁边的警员拉着坐回椅子。“她是希望把我们都拉下地狱啊！所以我看她在学校那样子就不爽，那天我去找她，还想求她，不说很多，一根的量就可以，她让我在后巷给她跪下，我气得开始骂她，她也指着我骂我，一副趾高气扬的样子，我当时气昏了头，想拉着她从天台上跳下去。”  
“那么她为什么自杀？”李柱延问。  
“我不知道。”少年摇头。“但我听说她爸爸是个混蛋，平常不在家的，每次回家第二天她都不会去学校上学。我知道这件事的原因也是，每次他爸回来的下一周，我们都会被她叫出来分几根麻，有的时候她甚至愿意请我们抽。”

听到这里，李柱延抿起嘴巴，他联想到之前一直选择纵容女孩闭门不出的瘦小的女孩母亲，和一直缺席的父亲。  
第二天，他又叫来女孩母亲，女孩母亲似乎一直被蒙在鼓里，但听说了前后因果，女人突然情绪崩溃的大哭起来，她不断哭喊着，嘴里不断重复着“对不起”和“是我害了你，我该替你去死。”，因为害怕再出意外，警员拉着女人去了休息室。

李柱延揉了揉眉心，一切终于真相大白，原以为只是简单的一场未成年感情纠纷，原来是源自于原生家庭的扭曲影响。女孩的父亲生性暴力，除了回家跟自己妻子要钱以外从未尽过一次父亲的责任，而每次回家往往还夹杂着殴打，女孩在这种阴影下长大，产生了极度的厌男情绪，逐渐也变得扭曲，把折磨男性当成报复的手段。而女孩的母亲性格懦弱，女孩小的时候被打没有反抗，而等到女孩稍微长大成人了之后，父亲甚至会在醉酒后猥亵女孩，而为了避免挨打，母亲选择了沉默。

第二天正巧周末，李柱延的妈妈时隔很久给他打了电话问他有没有时间回家吃饭，自从在警校毕业以后李柱延就自己搬到警局旁边租了一间一室一厅的小房子，说是在那住其实有些勉强，对李柱延来说只是个落脚的地方，他大部分时间选择呆在警局，或者出外勤。  
李柱延的家在郊区，父母因为恋旧始终没有搬离旧房子。李柱延的母亲刚刚退休，很久没有见到儿子，准备了一桌子拿手菜，饭桌上一直在关心儿子，从身体健康到终身大事。  
吃完饭李柱延回到自己的房间，房间里依然还是他离开家前的陈列，看得出来他的父母有在细心维持，所以连灰尘都很少。他躺倒在自己的床铺上，书架上摆着一排奖牌和证书，李柱延在警校的时候成绩优异，大大小小的比赛名次拿了不少，他的视线一个一个的扫过，停留在最后一个，射击比赛的冠军奖杯上。  
以前并没有像上次一样的情况发生，李柱延以往练枪的时候，虽说不是什么百发百中的神枪手，但每次命中率在校内都算数一数二的。

小时候住的老房子总有一种熟悉的感觉，他高中毕业之后寄宿警校，距离现在大概已经有七年多没在老家久居。小区的绿化很好，花圃里绣球花正开的锦簇，他家住在四楼，窗户正对着花园，一瞬间李柱延觉得自己好像回到了小时候，他把手垫在脑后，熟悉感让他突然觉得非常的轻松，于是就这么睡着了。 

他好像又梦到之前的人影，这次变得清晰了许多，他看到对方染着一头温柔的粉红色头发， 是一个纤长的男孩子。他看不清他在说什么，确切地说是他从来没有说话，而是自顾自的做些琐事。李柱延从自己房间的窗户看到他在楼下的花园散步，偶尔他的视角又切换到楼下，看到他在自家的二楼窗前浇花。  
然而转瞬间李柱延的视线逐渐模糊，他本来看到的清晰的男孩的身影现在变得逐渐抽离，他看到一扇门，和老旧的门锁，门口转角处摆放的酒柜上的一束乳黄色玫瑰花瓣边缘已经泛黄，梦里他的心不停的砰砰的跳，他像是要意识到这是梦一样双手握成拳头，他看到无数血色的玫瑰向他涌来，这时候李柱延的意识已经到了清醒的边缘，他感觉手臂一阵麻痹，从梦里醒来，他发现自己保持着刚才双手在脑后的姿势睡着了，心脏依然跳的很快，  
梦里的熟悉感让李柱延觉得奇怪异常，他一直在回想内容，以往他也曾梦到过类似的剧情，但最近不知怎的这梦变得越发频繁，尽管他非常确定梦中的男孩他不认识。

晚饭结束后，李柱延开车回家。因为是夏天，晚上七点天边还有霞光，他从郊区一路往高楼大厦处开去，少有的独处时间让他可以静下心来思考。  
但有些人似乎不想让他思考。  
金泳勋的电话打进来，因为连着中央显示器的缘故，车内原本放着的电台被切断，代替成金泳勋来电五个大字，方向盘上明明就可以直接接听，但李柱延还是选择让对面自然挂断。

他不想接，原因是他正在开车。李柱延这样想到。

好在金泳勋也不是什么有耐心的人，电话响了几声就被挂断了。李柱延松了一口气，又想到对方平时不会主动联系他，难道是有什么事要找他吗？这时候金泳勋的电话又打进来，突然暂停的除了电台音乐还有李柱延的心，他本不是一个纠结的人，但此刻接不接电话成了他所面临的一个巨大问题。

但对方又很快挂断了。

于是李柱延的烦恼从梦又变成了金泳勋，不知道金泳勋有没有被这样无视过电话，他回想起每次在局里遇见金泳勋，他的身边都会有同事，他被围在中间，时而跟他们说笑，时而无所事事的样子。金泳勋比李柱延早入职，李柱延还是实习生的时候，就听说过这样一个隔壁部门的谈判员，谈判员的职业看起来轻松，因为只有在需要协调的时候才需要出警，其他时候留在局里待命就行，但责任却是最重，因为他们需要极强的反应能力和沟通能力，有时他们的一句话会牵连数条人命。因此李柱延对金泳勋的第一印象是有些惊讶的，可能是对谈判员这样的职业有着先入为主的设想，在第一次见到金泳勋的时候，金泳勋一边笑着吃苹果一边坐在工作桌上和同事谈笑的样子和他心中幻想的稳重细致的谈判员大相径庭，而之后合作了几次，不按常理出牌的金泳勋让李柱延觉得难以捉摸。

但他又难以自持的回想起每一次金泳勋在交涉时候的模样，在多少次僵持不下的案件中，他总是表现的非常轻松，轻松的像是人命对他并不是一条人命而是一片落叶的去向而已，而他却又都能完美的解决，如果不是有次谈判完他看到金泳勋偷偷地舒气，他都要以为金泳勋有操纵人心的能力了。  
金泳勋有操纵人心的能力。  
李柱延想到这句话，自嘲般的笑了一下。

下了电梯刚转出电梯间，李柱延就看到一个熟悉的身影坐在自己家的门口，像被抛弃的小狗。金泳勋双手抱着双腿，头也靠在腿上，听到电梯开门的声音也不知道抬头。  
”你怎么在这里？为什么知道我家的地址？”李柱延走到金泳勋面前，只是低头看着他。  
金泳勋听见是李柱延的声音，抬起头来看他，李柱延这才知道对方喝了酒，皮肤从脸红到了露出的脖颈。  
“怎么不接我的电话？给你打了好多次。”还处在晕头转向的状态，金泳勋也不管来人说了什么，没做缓冲唰的一下站起来，果然因为眼花踉跄了一下，李柱延怕他摔倒，也怕他直接扑进自己怀里，只能抓住金泳勋的手腕扶着。但即便如此，两个男人抓着手腕的场景还是过于暧昧，也许是造化弄人，叮的一声电梯又响了，李柱延的邻居从里面走出来，一脸疑惑地看了他们一眼，又假装毫不在意的转进自己家的走廊。  
虽然平时和邻居没有来往，但好歹是彼此眼熟的关系，李柱延叹了一口气，左手保持原有姿势扶着金泳勋保持平衡，右手从口袋里掏出钥匙开门。

金泳勋的酒量并不是非常差，但他今天就是莫名其妙的很想醉，就像永远叫不醒一个装睡的人，金泳勋装醉装着装着就真的醉了。  
李柱延把金泳勋拉进自己家的玄关，反手关上门。金泳勋保持原地站着的姿势，盯着李柱延把钥匙扔到门口的鞋柜上。  
“你还没回答我的问题，怎么会知道我家在哪里？”李柱延没有让金泳勋进去的意思。  
“李警官，以我们的职业来看很简单就能查到吧，更何况我和你还是同事。”李柱延疏离的语气又一次点燃了金泳勋的怒火，他故意加重了同事两个字。

“你回去吧。”李柱延说。“只有今天，让我静一下，我不想尽同事的义务去照顾一个醉鬼。”  
今天下午的梦已经扰的李柱延心烦气躁，他不想再多一个金泳勋，更何况金泳勋也是他烦恼的一个源头。  
“什么叫只有今天？不要说的好像我每天都主动去找你一样。”金泳勋对他送客的姿势视而不见，反而开始逼近李柱延，李柱延今天看起来的确格外的累，但醉意一上来，金泳勋顾不上其他，就想要个解释：“为什么一直躲着我？”  
因为金泳勋突然凑近，李柱延不自在的把身子往后倾斜。“我没有，最近很忙，不是很常在警局。”  
“不要骗人了。”金泳勋又回到直立的状态，此时他已经调整好自己的情绪，又变回了平日里嬉笑轻松、满脸笑容的样子。“你在躲我。”  
金泳勋总有这种能力，他可以很快的表露自己的情绪，也可以很快的平复。  
反之李柱延则有些崩溃，他本想两个人都装作无事发生过的样子，但无奈每次见到金泳勋的脸，他总是会回想起那一天他蹲在地上阳光洒在他脸上的样子，和他过于白皙的手腕。  
“是啊，我不想见到你。”李柱延这样接下去。“难道你就不能装作什么事情都没发生过吗？为什么要一直过来逼问我？你希望我回答什么？是的，我一直在躲着你，因为我不想见到你。”  
“为什么？不过就是帮了你一次？”无视李柱延的话，金泳勋抱起胳膊就想往客厅里走。“你很正常，可以理解，本来剧烈运动和情绪高涨就会让人分泌更多的肾上腺素，你勃起不过是一个再正常不过的事情罢了。”

李柱延拉住金泳勋的手腕，试图制止他不断试图闯入自己空间的动作。他被金泳勋语气里的云淡风轻激怒了，仿佛过去这些天来，他所有的烦恼和焦虑都是一场笑话。他很讨厌这样子的金泳勋，但又控制不住的羡慕这样的金泳勋；人际关系，爱和被爱，情绪的变化都可以掌控的很好的金泳勋。他可以什么都在乎，也可以什么都不在乎。  
“你什么都不懂。”李柱延语气里带了些怒气。“你是以什么身份帮我的？我的好同事？我们连朋友都称不上吧。”  
“哈？”金泳勋惊讶地架起手半靠在墙上看着李柱延：“你是小学生吗？需要我对你负责吗？”

这样一个善于控制自己的金泳勋，失控了的时候会是什么样子的，李柱延在这一刻突然就很想知道。他带着与生俱来的执拗，和孩童般稚气的报复心理，就这样俯身亲上金泳勋因为惊讶还未合上的嘴角。

金泳勋是一个从来不会预设未来的人，活在当下是他的人生信条。但此刻李柱延的吻还是把他试图维持的理智砸的细碎。他来李柱延家找他本来没有什么目的，完全是情绪使然罢了。  
他喝醉了。他想。喝醉的人是不会思考的。  
于是他回应了这个吻。

仿佛如较量般，金泳勋撑起自己的身子让李柱延不必低头吻他，他伸直两条手臂然后轻轻地搭在李柱延的肩膀上，本来李柱延只想蜻蜓点水般的亲吻他一下，但在得到回应后心跳快的像里面住了一只蝴蝶，正扇着翅膀，他觉得有什么东西呼之欲出，于是他伸出舌头开始试探金泳勋，用舌尖去勾勒金泳勋漂亮的唇线。  
李柱延睁开本来紧闭的双眼，看到金泳勋正享受般的承受着他的放肆，他此刻不知是气恼还是兴奋，男人的本能让他想要更多，于是他从金泳勋宽大的黑色衬衫的下摆探进去，摸到他平坦光滑的小腹，金泳勋的鼻息一下子就混乱了，这让李柱延有了些许成就感，猫一样的勾起嘴角，他停下正在探索的舌尖，另一只本来扶着金泳勋腰的手逐渐上移，用不轻不重的力度捏住了金泳勋的后颈。  
“酒鬼。”李柱延看着因为自己停下动作而半睁开眼睛的金泳勋。“你的意识还清醒吗？”  
“清醒又怎么样？不清醒又怎么样？”金泳勋闻言笑道，他把鞋随便脱在玄关，甩开李柱延试图禁锢自己后颈的手像在自己家一样自然地往客厅走。“你还想赶客不成？”  
李柱延看着他被自己揉乱的衬衫下摆，因为周末的缘故，这还是他第一次在自己面前穿便服的样子，平时穿制服的金泳勋很挺拔很惊艳，而像现在这样随便套着衬衫挽起一半袖子的样子则给金泳勋平添了一些生活气息。

不知道刚才跟他喝酒的是什么人。盯着金泳勋的纤细的手腕，李柱延心里想，他突然发现自己仿佛对金泳勋的一切都不是很了解，这样的想法让他感觉很嫉妒。  
于是他跟上金泳勋，看到对方已经悠然自得的坐在沙发上，半靠在靠背上的姿势让他显得更加修长，从李柱延站立的角度，可以轻而易举的看到他因为故意不系的扣子而露出的胸膛，和形状分明的锁骨。  
明明喝酒了的是金泳勋，但醉了的人此刻好像是李柱延一样，他闻到空气中淡淡的酒精味道混杂着金泳勋的古龙水香味，用手扶着沙发背然后俯身下去继续吻上金泳勋，而金泳勋好像料到了一样用手拉着李柱延的领带把他拉倒在沙发上。像得到了鼓励，李柱延把嘴唇移动到金泳勋的耳边，用呼吸和细碎的吻描绘他的耳廓，手上也一刻不休息地解着对方衬衫的扣子，直到金泳勋被他半抱起来脱掉上衣，看着他微微泛红的白皙皮肤，李柱延开始期待金泳勋是因为自己的动作而不是酒精而发烫。

因为李柱延半压在自己身上，金泳勋能够很明显的感觉到对方下身的变化，他本来试着想把李柱延的领带拆了，但这对于正处在兴奋的两个人来说似乎变成了很难的事情，所以金泳勋放弃了上身，直接把手朝着李柱延的裤子伸去，直接解开他的裤子然后隔着内裤抓住了他此刻已经非常硬挺的欲望。

闷哼了一声，像是要惩罚擅作主张的金泳勋一样，李柱延把头埋到金泳勋的胸膛然后用舌尖舔舐，他故意避开最敏感的那点，逼得金泳勋只得放开想要掌控局势的手然后轻轻抓住他的头发，试图引导他去照顾自己最想被触碰的地方。

金泳勋的前端也已经因为兴奋而挺立起来了，意识到这一点的李柱延抬起身子，用手撑起自己试图从上到下欣赏金泳勋沉沦的模样，此刻他正因为害羞而用一只手的手背遮住自己的眼睛，胸膛上有因为自己不断亲吻吮吸留下的红印，此刻李柱延觉得自己的确被金泳勋操纵，不然他的心跳怎么会这么快。  
于是李柱延解开金泳勋的裤子，然后拍了拍他的大腿，像是鼓励一般，金泳勋心照不宣的抬起腰让李柱延帮他脱了裤子，此刻他已经软的像被抽了骨头，深陷在沙发的抱枕里，他用亮晶晶的眼睛看着李柱延，而后者正眯着眼笑着看着他，然后一手握住他的欲望。  
他笑起来真的很好看。金泳勋想，但很快李柱延就不允许金泳勋想别的事情了，因为他不断加快手上撸动的速度，快感占领了金泳勋的大脑，他小声的感叹起来。

看着金泳勋因为享受而微微张开双唇，沉浸在欲海里的样子，李柱延难得的产生了一些坏心思，他手下的动作不停，嘴里说道：“你帮我一次，我帮你一次，我们扯平了。”  
听到李柱延的话，金泳勋略有不满的抬眼看他，李柱延的这张嘴，平时不说话则已，一说话净是些扫兴的话，像是不满意一般，金泳勋停下手里的动作想要捂住李柱延的嘴巴，却不料李柱延借力把他的手握住然后禁锢在自己的头顶。  
“但是再帮帮我，好吗？”李柱延凑近金泳勋耳边，把头埋在他的肩膀上用气声跟他说。  
没想到对方突然这么诚实，热气让金泳勋痒的缩起脖子：“你…你不要在说废话了。”感觉到下身被李柱延本能般的不停顶弄，他整张脸像烧起来一样的红。

李柱延又开始吻他，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，此刻两人的舌尖和舌尖像最契合的恋人，在缠绵着舞蹈。  
单身的独居男人，又自律如李柱延，当然少了些关键性的道具，看见金泳勋已经被吻得六神无主，他拍了拍对方已经不知不觉缠上自己的腰的腿：“等一下。”李柱延说。“我去拿个东西。”  
说完就光着脚走去浴室，他左挑右看，发现自己连瓶像样的乳液都没有，无奈之下只能拎着自己平时处理小伤口用的凡士林回来，看到金泳勋一丝不挂，好整以暇的侧躺在沙发上看着他，用手撑着自己的头。  
“我怕你受伤，但我没有别的东西可以用了。”李柱延解释道。  
“好强势啊李警官。”金泳勋笑着说：“这么快就决定我是下面的那个了？”  
“不想的话可以跟我较量一下。“一边回答一边靠近金泳勋，李柱延把自己本就快被扒掉的裤子彻底脱掉了，然后又回到压倒金泳勋的姿势。  
又被压在身下，金泳勋把一只胳膊重新挂到李柱延的肩后：“不用了，好累。”他用另一只手抓住还在李柱延身上绑的整整齐齐的领带然后把他带到自己眼前：“你好色啊，李柱延，急到连上衣都不肯脱。”  
李柱延亲了一下金泳勋，堵住他还在调笑的嘴， 然后挖了一点儿凡士林在手上，他把金泳勋的腿抬到自己肩膀上，又用嘴细细碎碎的吻金泳勋的小腿和膝盖，金泳勋不说话了，眼睛发亮看着李柱延。膏体被体温融化，李柱延试探性的戳弄他的穴口，金泳勋颤抖了一下，想抓个抱枕在身前转移注意力，但被李柱延抢走垫在自己的腰后。  
“认真点。”李柱延说着，手下的动作不停，他已经把指尖伸进试探了一下，不断轻轻抽动试图让对方适应然后放松。比起身体上的更多的是心理上的快感，从没被触碰过的地方此刻被不停摩擦让金泳勋呻吟出声，李柱延像是得到鼓励，把一整根手指都埋进去开始扩张。李柱延虽然也不是很熟练，但他深知动作轻缓的重要性，手上抽插不停，嘴上也不忘安慰金泳勋，从脖颈到乳尖到大腿都有他轻柔舔舐留下的痕迹。  
约莫扩张了一会儿，李柱延已经能轻松的放进三根手指，虽然不知道怎么样是完全准备好的程度，但看到金泳勋逐渐迷离的神态和小幅度开始晃动的胯骨也知道他已经从不适变成舒服了，于是他又抹了一把凡士林到自己的硬挺上，用顶端轻轻磨蹭金泳勋的股间，金泳勋抱住李柱延的脖子，小声的哼唧，说他还是挺害怕的，但是好爽，听的李柱延一股火从小腹就窜进脑袋里，他扶着金泳勋的腰让他背面朝上，调整了一下枕头的角度让金泳勋保持屁股朝上腰往下沉的姿势，扶着自己的硬挺开始缓慢的往里送，顶端全进去的时候，他舒服的吸了一口气，看金泳勋除了舒服的大口呼吸没什么别的异样，他索性一口气全送到底，底部的粗大还是让金泳勋痛的叫了一下，手往后推想要李柱延往外退一点，可李柱延直接开始凭借本能运动起来，用手抓住金泳勋主动伸过来的手腕，他又凑过去吻金泳勋的后颈，把金泳勋的呻吟声撞的碎成一片一片。  
心灵和肉体的双重快感让金泳勋从脸红到了指尖，被紧抓着双手从背后操弄让他把所有平衡点都放在腰上，自己的欲望随着李柱延的动作不停的摩擦前面的枕头，仿佛全身都变成了敏感带，金泳勋感到自己被李柱延的每一次触碰、每一下亲吻、每一声叹息带上了云端。

李柱延顶弄的越来越顺利，顶端不停的磨过金泳勋的敏感点，他突然感受到金泳勋开始轻颤，小穴比之前缩的更紧，用手往他的下腹摸去，果然摸到一手湿滑。他把两个手指合并抬到金泳勋半眯的眼睛前，逼他看自己的粘稠：“这么快就高潮了？我的枕头也被你弄脏了。”  
金泳勋瞥了一眼他的眼睛，没回答，李柱延下身又开始毫不留情的顶弄，刚高潮完又被带上另一波快感，逼得金泳勋张嘴咬上李柱延还没来得及收走的手腕，吃痛的李柱延又抬高了一点金泳勋的腰，这得以让自己进入的更深，金泳勋只能松开嘴又开始小声的抽气，高潮后的不应期让金泳勋整个身体化成了水，但敏感点又被不断折磨，他一遍愤恨李柱延的不善解人意，一边又被他磨得浑身颤抖。

见金泳勋又开始呜咽，李柱延把自己抽出来抱着他进了卧室，扔到床上就这金泳勋侧躺的姿势又插了进去，他抬着金泳勋的一只腿放到自己肩头，下身一边运动，一边咬金泳勋的脚踝，直到把他的脚踝咬的也像他的胸膛一样红，这才抬起金泳勋的两只脚架在自己身后。  
李柱延的气息逐渐加重，下身也开始加快速度，快感实在是过于强烈，他把金泳勋白皙的大腿都抓出了红印，金泳勋也被他顶的又要登上一波顶峰，于是他拉下李柱延本来握着自己脚踝的那只手和自己的手握到一起，李柱延用另一只空闲的手一边往后捋自己的头发，一边把硬挺从金泳勋的下面拔出来和他一起射在他的紧致的小腹上。

结束后金泳勋躺在床上喘气，李柱延给他抽了几张纸也不擦，全部铺在自己的肚皮上，李柱延只能先自己去厕所冲洗又打湿了毛巾给他擦拭，金泳勋一脸餍足的盯着他把自己已经皱成一坨的衬衫丢进脏衣篓，李柱延被他盯得有些尴尬，他摸了摸刚才被自己掐红的金永勋的脚腕，让他赶快睡觉，好在金泳勋好像真的是累得紧了，轻声嗯了一声就转过身睡了。

第二天早上金泳勋醒来的时候，李柱延已经不在了，一边腹诽没良心的李柱延，他爬起来去找自己的手机，看到李柱延难得的主动给自己发短信，说自己去上班了，给他请了半天假，家里没什么吃的，留了两片面包在餐桌上。

金泳勋随便套上底裤去客厅拿了块面包，一边咬着面包，他环视李柱延的家，没什么特别的装饰，只有一些基本的家具，他看到李柱延已经把他的衣服叠好放在沙发上，不知怎么的就傻笑了起来。  
“这个呆子。”他自言自语道。“怎么只给我请了半天假。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

其实李柱延没打算跑的，生物钟让他在一大早就自动睁开眼睛，转头就看见金泳勋沉睡的侧脸，金泳勋睡觉的时候呼吸很浅，嘴巴半张，可爱极了。李柱延杵着头盯了一会儿，发现自己真的舍不得叫醒睡得像小猫似的的金泳勋，打算就这么蹑手蹑脚的先去上班，顺道帮他请个假。

一边在厕所刷牙，李柱延一边回想昨天发生的事情，而这些事情的诱因有很大部分是他一直在重复做的那个梦。他心理揣测是不是最近压力太大，频繁外勤，导致他潜意识把别人的故事变成了自己的梦。如果是这样，那么为什么梦里的情景他都觉得如此熟悉？这样想着，他打算去搜搜看档案室，看是不是他偶尔在哪里看到的报告给他留下了深刻印象，所以才不停的出现在他的梦里。  
这时候，昨晚没合上的窗突然被早晨的微风吹开，窗帘舞动，阳光突然洒到被子上，李柱延从镜子里看到了，却惊恐地发现自己有一瞬间眼花，把金泳勋看成是躺在血泊中，而不是自己白色的温暖被褥里。  
最近真的是太累了。他揉了揉眼睛用水洗了把脸。

回到警局，谈判组同事听说金泳勋身体不适不能来上班，纷纷想关心一下，但一看帮忙请假的是李柱延，想八卦的心全都被憋了回去：可别是半夜金泳勋去找李柱延的茬结果被揍了。大家想。

上次女孩自杀的案子以男孩被酌量判刑结束，但年纪轻轻的女孩从哪里得到毒品货源的事上面还是很在意，一到工位李柱延就被物证组通知让他去取回上次从女孩那搜出来的手机，说是信息已经恢复的七七八八，虽然还没有解密内容但是希望是对他有用的东西。

因为心里很在意，取回手机放到桌子上，李柱延直接去了档案室。要找到一个只有几片碎片般的梦中记忆如同大海捞针，好在李柱延入职没几年，他把这段期间的记录全部搬出来，一点一点翻看。  
这时候他听到档案室的门开了又合上，以为是同事也来找资料，但来人似乎直奔着他走过来，在他面前立住了，李柱延抬头，看见金泳勋制服穿着整整齐齐，正睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着他。

李柱延皱了皱眉，刚想开口，却被金泳勋抢了先：“我知道你要问什么，是你的小助手告诉我你在档案室的。”  
“不是，我想说的是…我给你请了一上午的假，你怎么不多睡一会儿再来？”李柱延说。  
“不敢耽误李警官的工作，我醒了就赶紧来了。”金泳勋凑近李柱延手边的档案看来看去。“在找什么？”  
李警官这三个字一出来，他看了一眼眼前正学着他的样子翻看档案的金泳勋，多亏了制服的合身，昨天晚上由于过于激烈留下的痕迹一处也没露出来，而这又让李柱延有了更多绮丽的遐想，他突然联想到昨天晚上顺从的被自己折腾的金泳勋，耳尖不禁红了，手上翻找的动作也停了下来。

“你不想告诉我就算了。”见李柱延没回答，金泳勋敲了敲桌子，打算识趣的离开。  
“最近有一个旧案子，零零碎碎的想不起来，想来这边找找看。”在金泳勋抬脚离开前，李柱延破天荒的开始跟他解释。“但因为记得不太清，没办法跟你描述。”  
“知道了。”金泳勋抬手看了看表。“因为理论上还在休假期间，我就在这陪陪你吧。”

说是陪伴，倒不如说是捣乱，此刻他正趴在李柱延正在翻看的档案边，百无聊赖的摆弄文件夹的铁环，手指跟着铁环的螺旋一圈一圈旋转，转的李柱延心痒痒的。因为看起来没什么特别的内容，李柱延啪的一声合上档案，一把抓住金泳勋的手。  
“别闹！”他的语气很严厉，但嘴边却带着笑。  
“你找你的，我玩我的，我又没拉着你不让你看。”金泳勋装无辜。  
李柱延也继续装作铁面无私沉迷工作的样子，他又从架子上抽下来一本档案，随手翻看着，其实注意力全都放在被自己压住的金泳勋的手上。  
金泳勋用手指扣了扣李柱延的手心，李柱延把他抓得更紧了。  
“你昨天在我家门口等了很久吗？”李柱延问。  
“是啊，很久，久到我本来想见到你第一面的时候站起来先揍你一拳。”金泳勋答道，顿了顿，他觉得自己太过坦白，占了下风，于是又问：“你昨天去哪里鬼混？那么晚回来还心事重重的样子，不会是被女人甩了吧？”  
李柱延瞥了他一眼，也坦诚地回答道：“我昨天回去爸妈家了。”  
李柱延果然还是那个李柱延，认真的让人接不上话来。但金泳勋嘴角的微笑还是暴露了他的好心情。  
金泳勋的问题让李柱延联系到他昨天的梦，梦里反复出现的场景竟然是自家小区，像是被点醒了般，他突然开始按照地理位置目录搜索案件，金泳勋意识到他好像回忆起了什么线索，也乐得看他认真工作的侧脸，于是抱着肩站在一旁不说话。

手指一排一排点过，李柱延发现还真的有一个案件记录发生在自己小时候居住的小区，他有些紧张的翻开文件夹，里面只有一张老旧的报纸，和一个写的潦草的案发报告。这是一个凶杀案，案发报告上写的时间是十年前，也就是李柱延还在初中的时候，其余的就只是标注了作案工具和作案地点，他有点惊奇的发现发生凶杀的地点竟然标注着他家的楼牌号，但他丝毫没有关于这件事的记忆，关于后续，兴许是当时办案力度不大，记录人只潦草的写着凶手已落网，然后用一个大大的写着完结的红章盖在落款处。  
这案件默默无闻到连物证都没有，只有孤零零的一张报道这个事件的报纸，编辑为了噱头，用大大的标题写着“持枪入室凶杀案 凶手尚未落网”，其他的无非就是一些道听途说半真半假的八卦，描述成一个为情所困的金丝雀被有权势的大佬暗杀，给犯罪动机平添上一丝艳情的意味。值得一提的是，也许是因为被害人长得好看，编辑在最显眼的角落放了一张被害人的生活照，李柱延视线扫过照片，突然停下了阅读——照片上的男孩，染着一头明艳的粉红色头发，站在一片郁郁葱葱的树荫中，手捧着一束野花，笑的十分明朗。  
一瞬间梦中的记忆和照片上的人重合，李柱延觉得有什么东西被自己错过了，可他怎么也想不起来，他不停的想到曾经在梦里见过的门，这扇门现在半敞着，在等他开启。

“你怎么了？”感受到李柱延的异样，金泳勋有点担心的问。  
“我要去一个地方。“李柱延合上档案，从裤子口袋掏出车钥匙，”去求证一件事。”  
金泳勋放心不下李柱延，跟着李柱延走去停车场，李柱延看起来很着急，也有些慌张，这让他无法放任他一个人开车，趁着李柱延打开车门的时候，金泳勋一个闪身直接跨上了驾驶座。  
“你不要跟着去了，在警局休息吧。”李柱延低头看着金泳勋，而后者已经系好了安全带，一副即刻出发的样子。  
金泳勋抬头一副委屈的样子望着他：“我也是警察，为什么出勤不让我去？”  
见到金泳勋这副模样，就算知道他是故意的，李柱延也没法拒绝他了，只能给他关好车门坐上副驾，告诉他自己老家的地址。  
金泳勋善解人意的没有问他是去哪里，也没有问他是为什么，就只是安静地开车。在这期间，李柱延想了很多，例如为什么会不停的梦到那个男孩，而又是为什么，他会在做了那样的梦之后，拿枪的时候身体会产生异样的变化。

昨天刚回来过的老家，中心花园依然长得郁郁葱葱，着急探寻真相的李柱延视线扫过周围的环境，和梦里重合的景色此刻变得疏远了一些，他不断回忆着，从楼梯间门口慢慢上楼，金泳勋就在他两步开外的后面跟着他。  
李柱延突然停下脚步站在二楼的门前，这扇紧合的大门曾出现在他的梦里，在梦里它像欢迎李柱延一样半敞着，空气里的尘埃在夕阳的照耀下漂浮着，而当梦境和现实就这样重合到了一起，李柱延突然感到一阵晕眩，他好像看到了更多，透过光线，透过闭合的门，透过门口陈旧的花瓶，他看到无数的血，和漂亮到毫无生气的人。  
然后他看到一片黑暗。

李柱延初中的时候其实不算什么出类拔萃的小孩，他每天按时上学，按时放学，没有什么试图拯救世界维持正义的伟大梦想。那天他照常放学路过楼下，发现自家楼下搬来了一个粉头发的漂亮男孩，比自己大上几岁的样子，不过内向如他，是绝对不可能主动凑上去搭话的。不过对方好像性格不错，跟自己爸妈有时候会聊上几句，但也没什么深交的样子，通过爸妈，他才知道男孩是个音乐剧演员，有演出的时候很忙，一直在各地跑，现在刚好休息一段时间。

他在放学路过花园的时候偶尔能看到男孩在楼下一边哼着歌一边浇花，他似乎是一人独居，但很喜欢花，从楼下看他的阳台也永远是郁郁葱葱的。让李柱延很在意的是，每个月似乎都会有人给他送来一束玫瑰花，因为他偶尔能看到男孩捧着新鲜的玫瑰花束从楼下走过的样子。

这天李柱延又是照常放学回家，路过男孩家门口的时候，他看到男孩的门半敞着，好奇心使他偷偷地朝里面望去，但只看到门口花瓶，花瓶里的玫瑰已经有些破败，这对于平时那么关照花的人来说是一件多么不平常的事，他轻轻地敲了敲门想提醒男孩关门，但却没听到回应声。鬼使神差般李柱延推门走进男孩的家，此刻正是白天和黑夜即将交替的日落时分，为了让花都得到充分的阳光，男孩家的窗帘是白纱材质的，被夕阳映成橘黄色，而没拉上窗帘的部分，阳光透过十字格玻璃窗打在墙上，这让李柱延联想到教科书上教堂的照片，然后他看到了男孩。  
他死了。  
在他最爱的，看似是为了养花而特别开辟的花房里。  
李柱延看到他安静的合着眼睛躺在地上，像是睡着了一样，而他周围四散的血宣告着他的死亡，连他最爱打理的花上也被溅上了鲜血，像是花瓣被撕破了一个口子一样。他被人在心脏处开了一枪，而作案凶器此时正躺在男孩的身边，他的周围四散着白色的玫瑰，但此刻已经被鲜血染红，湿淋淋的刺到李柱延的神经。  
李柱延意外的没有感受到害怕，大概是男孩的存在在他心里本来就没有什么真实感吧。在这样一个充满神性的神秘下午，尚且年少的李柱延被美丽的男孩引领着，领略了一番死亡。

在李柱延之后，有人发现了男孩并且报了警，在小区被讨论了一阵后，又被健忘的人们在琐碎的生活里遗忘了。发现男孩之后没过几天李柱延生了一场大病，随着当警察的理想的产生和离家求学，这段记忆也被他掩埋在老家的楼梯间里。

李柱延醒来的时候发现自己在医院，他扫视了一圈病房，他的助手在一边的桌子上拿着电脑看电视剧，见他醒了就赶快跑过来问他感觉怎么样，李柱延摸了摸额头，说没什么事。  
“组长你可吓死我啦！隔壁组的小金告诉我们的时候把我们都吓坏了！”助手一边给李柱延倒水一边说。  
“他人呢？”李柱延问。  
“他回去给你俩交报告去啦！听说你们出去查案结果你晕倒了？你可得注意身体啊组长！”  
话音刚落，病房的门被打开了，金泳勋穿着一身短袖短裤进来，不是探病的样子，倒像是下班以后要去哪个酒吧喝一场一样。  
“我来替你吧，下班了还来医院呆了这么久，辛苦你了。”金泳勋拍了拍助手的肩。  
小助手看了一眼李柱延，似乎是在权衡自己牺牲下班时间来巴结领导的利与弊。  
李柱延看到金泳勋来了，觉得心情很复杂。因为刚刚想起的回忆，故事的脉络都清晰了起来，关于他的梦，关于枪，关于鲜血。  
“你走吧。”盯着金泳勋的脸没移开视线，李柱延对助手说：“我没什么事，就是需要休息，你在这也帮不上什么忙。”  
得到了允许，助理赶紧收拾东西回家，临走前还再三提醒李柱延一定要注意身体。

“你怎么回事？”金泳勋坐到李柱延的床边。“在人家门口站着站着突然晕倒了？我把你拉去医院花了好大功夫啊！”  
“…对不起，金泳勋，真的麻烦你了。”李柱延显得心事重重。  
没想到会得到道歉的回答，金泳勋有些意外的看着李柱延，上下确认了他的身体是真的没什么问题之后，他问道：“你怎么了？”  
李柱延现下不知道该怎么应对金泳勋，于是他选择了沉默。他原以为金泳勋已经在天台的那天看过了他最狼狈的模样，因此在之后试着开始向金泳勋坦诚，他以为尽管掺杂着欲望，但他的欲望多半是来源于好感。但现在真相大白，他发现他之前的忧虑有多么可笑，而被蒙在鼓里的金泳勋有多么无辜。  
“不想说？行，知道了。”金泳勋装作无所谓的样子：“你也知道我的职业，我可以用一百种方法套出你的想法。”  
“我现在还不想说。”再木讷如李柱延也能明白金泳勋的担心，他解释道。“这不是能简单解决的事情，你不会理解的。”  
“现在又是我不懂了是吗？”金泳勋人生头一回感觉语塞，遇上李柱延他总能丧失理智，再也不能维持以前云淡风轻的脾性。他原以为他表现的足够明显，但没想到李柱延再一次拒人于千里之外。“我回家了。”  
金泳勋往病房外走，越想越气，金泳勋觉得这样易怒很不像自己，李柱延还是一副若有所思的模样，让他觉得自己也没有待下去的必要了，但他在门口又回头看到李柱延低垂着脑袋，一副受创了的样子，心说光靠这块木头自己肯定是想不开的，于是他又补充道：“如果你是因为我们两个的事，那我现在告诉你大可不必，我才不会管你有什么变态的非主流癖好。”似乎是很满意自己的选词，金泳勋心情好了一点，他补充道：“先不说正常不正常的事，就算你是不正常的，就可以抹杀你是李柱延这个事实了吗？”  
留下这句话，金泳勋就离开了。  
李柱延最着迷金泳勋的地方，也是他最不理解他的地方，金泳勋总是可以把事情说的那样简单。就这么放任金泳勋离开，李柱延又倒回被子里，他盯着顶灯，陷入沉思。

第二天，李柱延一早起来活动筋骨，他本想直接出院，但上司让他先养好健康，多给他两天假，让他在医院好好躺躺，把身体都检查一遍。早上助手打来电话，说午休的时候会来看他，给他带些案宗打发时间，他应了，本来想问问金泳勋在干什么，他张了张嘴没说出口，倒是助手先提起来，他说金泳勋问他什么时候去看李柱延。“可能是小金也想来看你吧！想和我一起，不过我说完他就哦了一声走了，不知道他等会儿会不会也去看你。”助手这样说道。  
直到下午，助手都没出现，李柱延本不是催人的性格，更何况警局突发情况本来就很多，让他觉得有些在意的是金泳勋——不知道他消气了没有，这样想着，李柱延打通了助手的电话，他想旁敲侧击一下。  
“喂？组长，不好意思中午我实在没时间去看你啦！”助手一接起电话就开始说。“警局都乱套了，实在没空呀。”  
助手说话一直特别夸张，李柱延也没有特别在意的回答：“怎么了？”  
“啊！等一下！”话筒里传来特别嘈杂的声音，助手的电话被另一个组员抢走：“头儿！你上次搜出来的那个手机拿没拿回来啊？”  
“在我的桌子上，怎么了？”李柱延说。  
“泳勋哥被绑了，对方说要一个手机交换。”

李柱延一下子就慌了，听对面断断续续的解释，他才明白，之前那女孩清空的手机里有大量和她一样的贩毒者的联络方式，在被绑上天台后，上家认为女孩没有能力再当卖家，放弃了她，而最后的要求是清空手机然后销毁。也许女孩对警察心存一丝希望，于是她只是清空了数据，然后把手机藏到了床下。  
而金泳勋因为从昨天开始一直开着李柱延的车，被误认成是李柱延被贩毒者的上家带走了。  
李柱延直接换上自己的衣服离开病房直接往警局赶去，他�从组员那听到了对方电话留言的录音，对方说金泳勋人在他们手里，想要他活着的话就让李柱延拿着手机过来。  
然后是一串地址。

金泳勋�昨天晚上跟李柱延赌气回家，第二天早上还是心软想再去探视一下李柱延，顺便把憋着的气再撒一撒，如果李柱延脑子还是转不过来弯，就大骂他一顿。他开着李柱延的车，从警察局开去医院，一路上一直在腹诽李柱延，想着一会儿要怎么揶揄他，放松了警惕，结果�驶在小道上的时候被拦停，对面拿着刀和枪，直接打破了车玻璃把金泳勋从车上拉下去，用袋子罩上他的头把他拉上了一台面包车。

“妈的，总算让老子逮到你了！”一个绑徒把金泳勋推到座位中间，把他的头套一摘，然后说：“一会儿就带你去见老大，老大要你的命！你做好心理准备吧。”  
“啊？”对方大概是绑架新手，完全没有要封住金泳勋的嘴和眼睛的意思。“你们老大是谁？”  
“你不用知道，你只要知道你马上要死了就行。”  
还有另一种可能，就是他们根本没打算给他留活路。  
金泳勋的脑袋高速运转着，他在思考他到底得罪了谁，又是谁会雇佣这种看起来不是很专业但又看似是冲着他的命来的的匪徒。一时间他想到了李柱延，他望向车窗外，车正驶向城郊，他现在最需要的是了解情况。

“我们这是去哪里啊？最起码我想知道我要死在哪里。”金泳勋问。  
开车的司机摇了摇头，示意同伙不要答话。金泳勋环视了一圈环境，观察到他们有四个人，司机看起来应该是有话语权的那个。  
“你们为什么会以为你们老大可以罩得住你们？多大的胆子你们敢绑警察？”见诱导问话无效，金泳勋又开始用激将法。“你们现在把我放了，我保证睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
“妈的，哥，这李柱延好他妈磨叽，能不能现在就给杀了啊？”坐在前排的一个带着黑口罩的绑徒按捺不住了，他踢了一脚司机的驾驶座。  
金泳勋一听，好家伙，竟然认错人了，想大骂李柱延一顿的心情又增加了。

“杀你个头杀，拿了那么重要的东西，老大说他要问完话再杀，你听不懂啊？”司机骂道。  
“别杀别杀，你们认错人了！我可不是李柱延！我就只是一个他的同事啊！”金泳勋连忙大喊。  
“你别想骗老子！”一开始的绑徒把金泳勋绑着的手又紧了一紧，金泳勋连忙朝自己的警服努嘴说：“我的工作证在这，你绑错了人小心你们老大先杀了你！”  
绑匪半信半疑的从金泳勋的口袋里掏出他的工作证，结果一看果然绑错人了，金泳勋三个大字配上他的一张俊脸照，气得绑匪把工作证往地上一扔就跟司机大喊：“妈的！真绑错人了！怎么办啊！”  
金泳勋开始掌握情况了，这几个小弟听老大的吩咐来绑架警察，不是为了交易，只是为了撕票泄愤，看来李柱延直来直往的办案方法得罪了不少人。  
感受到车速突然放缓，金泳勋暗道不好，这种一根筋只听上层命令的绑匪最难搞，带着黑口罩的绑匪逐渐向他逼近，手里拿着的小刀闪着阴冷的光。  
“抓错人就只能杀了，没准可以顺便钓出来李柱延。”司机说。  
金泳勋紧抿着嘴，他不断思考着对方的目的，他之前揣测对方是为了什么筹码而进行绑架，但现在看好像又并不是，李柱延之前接手的案子他只是略听了一二，他昨天下午在档案室查的也不像是会让他陷入这种情况的存在，那么有什么东西是至关重要但又不可挽回的？  
绑匪的小刀离他越来越近，他被坐在旁边的人紧紧地抓住双手，车子还在慢速行驶，现在可能是在石子路上，拿刀的绑匪站不稳，用手扶着椅背靠过来，金泳勋不断挣扎起来，他在心中不断盘算着肉搏的可能性，首先要把拿刀的制止住，而枪都在驾驶座被司机保存着。看准时机，他靠力气挣开了腿上的束缚，一脚把匪徒手里的刀踢飞出去，而这时候，其他两个绑匪突然扑上来压制住他，其中一个用双手扼住他的脖子，他感觉一阵窒息的晕眩，快想起来，到底有什么东西不可挽回？李柱延，你到底拿了什么？  
金泳勋感觉自己肺部的空气正在一点一点消失，他的脸憋得通红，在濒临昏厥前，他突然会想起去�档案室前经过李柱延的桌子，那上面放着一个被装在物证袋里的手机。  
“手…机…”他用尽力气，从嘴里说出两个字。  
“什么？”正扼住他的人手上放松了一点，金泳勋张大了嘴又说了一遍：“手机…是不是手机。”  
正在开车的司机让绑匪停手，问金泳勋：“你知道什么东西？”  
金泳勋被放开后，开始大口大口的呼吸，他知道他赌对了。  
“手机的事我知道，但还没看内容。你们没想过把手机要回来？”把气顺平了以后，金泳勋说。  
“你当我们老大傻啊？你们会备份！”胆小的绑匪这样朝他吼道。  
“啊？备份又怎样？我是我们局子里的天才谈判员，你拿我当赌注，什么不能换到？”知道自己猜对了，金泳勋继续说：“想要钱？想要名利？明天就给你们。”  
“你别跟我扯啊我告诉你！”先前被他一脚踢飞的绑匪看他十分不爽，觉得他在吹牛，用小刀指着他晃了晃。“我这次一刀割了你。”  
金泳勋翻了个白眼。“你们以为警察有多干净？你给点好处我出点力气的事儿，有了这层关系，你们还用得着害怕一个手机？”  
胆小的绑匪看了看拿着小刀的绑匪。  
“联系一下警察局，说金泳勋被绑架了，让他们拿着手机亲自过来！老子让他们删！”金泳勋又补充道。  
拿着小刀的绑匪又看了一眼司机，司机点了点头。

他们找到一片荒草地，把面包车停在里面，金泳勋保持着被绑的姿势被留在车上，司机跑出去打电话。剩下的两个绑匪蹲在一起窃窃私语，金泳勋不用猜也知道他们在讨论事成之后怎么跟老大领赏。  
他们把交易地点定在一个偏僻的荒屋，这是之前司机跟着老大前偷偷给别人打海洛因的地方，这些贩毒的很聪明，一般自己都不会碰毒品，这个荒屋四周都是森林，最近的村子人已经快荒废了，只有他知道下山最快的路程，穿过蜿蜒的森林趟过河道，很快就可以直达高速公路。把金泳勋拉到这里，他们把面包车停在山下高速公路旁，准备跑路时候备用，当然，最好的结果是和警察达成共识，大摇大摆的离开。

李柱延回到警局，看到那手机还摆在自己的桌子上，他让组员卫星定位了绑匪打电话时的地理位置，和绑匪从电话里告诉他的地址，相差不过三四公里，是在一个偏僻的村落附近。他派一个组员去调查村落的地理信息，对方告诉他这村因为城市发展太快已经快空了，就留下了一些老人和小孩。那地址应该是对的，他想，于是他立刻让小组准备好装备然后出发，他拿着物证袋里的手机跳上组员的车，一路往城郊开去。  
路上李柱延一直在思考者对方的目的，这种电子化的物证一般警察局都会在拿到手的时候直接备份，而他手上的这台手机里的数据在物证组也一定已经存档了一份，他不懂对方仍然想要拿回手机的意义何在，而他们又是为什么要绑架金泳勋而不是自己？难道他们猜到了自己和金泳勋的秘密关系？摇了摇头，李柱延觉得自己分析的走向有点偏，然后他突然想到如果是手机的话，那么对方一定是冲着他来的，难道金泳勋是被误认为是他被绑架的？

一路开到山脚下，跟着卫星导航已经快没路可走了，再往前是茂密的森林，李柱延用对讲机示意所有组员下车，电话里绑匪只要求李柱延一人出现，他不确定对方有多少人，又怕刺激绑匪做出什么伤害金泳勋的举动，于是他命令一半的人包围整个山坡，留在底下待命，自己点了三四个人跟着自己。  
约莫在森林中穿行了两百米，李柱延发现前方的树变得逐渐稀疏，他隐约看到房子的影子，于是他让跟着自己的组员先停下，找掩护躲好，自己先上前探探风险。  
他摸了摸自己的虎口，在恢复记忆之后这还是他第一次拿起枪，但是情况严峻，逼不得他去想太多，他现在一心只想救金泳勋。  
见树影见有人持枪走过来，司机也拿起自己的枪，他顶在金泳勋的头上，示意李柱延不要再向前。李柱延见状把双手举起来然后后退了两步，他说：“你要的东西我都带来了。”  
他的旁边站着一个绑匪，他高举着枪正对着李柱延。而另外两个绑匪则不见踪影。  
“你先把枪放下！”司机用顶在金泳勋头上的枪使劲戳了两下他的头，金泳勋闭上了眼睛。  
听到他这样说，李柱延垂下身子把枪放在地上，他看到闭着眼睛的金泳勋，还有他脖子上的一圈青紫，突然觉得心疼极了。

“你把手机放在地上划过来。”司机说。  
“你先把他放了。”李柱延拿出手机亮给司机看。“然后我就会把手机还给你。”  
司机推搡了金泳勋一下，然后扬扬下巴朝向李柱延，示意他赶紧帮忙谈判。  
金泳勋看了一眼李柱延，然后说：“李组长，好久不见啊，你怎么从医院出来了？”  
“差不多恢复了。”李柱延回答。  
“上次我们吵到不欢而散，你到现在还欠我一句道歉。”金泳勋面无表情。  
“我不觉得我有什么错。”  
司机看看金泳勋，又看了看李柱延，见两人互相瞪着彼此，他狠狠地推了一把金泳勋，让他说正事，不要打马虎眼。  
金泳勋被推的往前跌了一步，司机的枪跟上，指着他的后胸口，他盯着金泳勋，恶狠狠地说：“你不要跟在这说些有的没的啊，不要以为你随便说了两句我们就会相信你，这块是我的地盘，不管你们藏着多少人都没用，横竖都是一死！”  
金泳勋擦了擦脸，他对李柱延说：“自从遇见你就没发生过什么好事！现在还要在这替你受这种苦，不管是手机还是什么别的，赶紧交出来吧！”   
李柱延握紧双手，这时候司机像想起来什么了似的用枪指了指了李柱延：“你过来，我们可以把他放了。”  
另一个绑匪拿着枪不断逼近李柱延，然后顶着他的后背往司机这边走，他说：“我知道你们可能有很多帮手在附近，我劝你不要挣扎，跟我们走，打草惊蛇的话你们两个就一起死。”他不断往后退，拉着李柱延往事前已经安排好的路线走去，而司机见状也一起举着对着金泳勋的枪后退。  
他想退到安全范围内直接开枪把金泳勋杀人灭口。  
就在他用另一手把李柱延的手铐从腰下卸下来试图绑住他的时候，森林深处突然响起一声枪响，树冠开始耸动，无数只飞鸟被惊出，司机仰头看了一眼，飞快的超金泳勋开了一枪，他大喊：“有诈！快跑！”于是两个绑匪一起推着李柱延穿进树丛里，子弹擦着金泳勋的耳朵钉到树干上，他弯下腰快跑了几步，从地上捡起了李柱延之前扔到地上的枪，追了上去。

绑匪选的这条路尤其的难走，树杈全部横穿在泥泞的土地上，金泳勋一边听着前面的脚步声一边追，他不断用手挑开横在前面的破败灌木，树枝把他的小腿刮的全是血痕。看到前面有影影绰绰的人影，不知道是敌是友，他朝天上开了一枪，吸引同事的注意。  
前方绑匪穿过大半个森林，正打算跨河，李柱延看见河边有几块很大的石头，顿时心生一计，他突然停住脚步，后面正拿枪顶着他的绑匪见他犹豫，低声狠厉的让他快走，他趁着在前方带路的司机要回头查看情况的时候，突然暴起抓住身后绑匪拿枪的双手，枪指向斜上方的方向走火了两发，随即他又用上格斗技过肩摔把绑匪摔到水里，司机察觉异变立刻回头开枪，李柱延一个闪身躲到了岩石后面。

金泳勋听到连续的枪响，朝那个方向不断跑去，不知道前方发生了什么让他紧张到耳朵开始轰鸣，直到他赶到这片宽阔水域看到不断朝岩石开枪的司机和半跪在水里摸枪的绑匪。他朝绑匪开了一枪，枪子打在绑匪的胳膊上，让他吃痛再次倒在水里，金泳勋又朝司机连射，发觉背后有危险，司机连忙背过身来和金泳勋对峙，他枪法不准，但不停猛的朝金泳勋的方向射去逼得金泳勋只能找树遮挡，无法上前，与此同时他又要提防身后的李柱延，因为李柱延已经扑了过来试图要勒住他的脖子让他松手。  
顾不得金泳勋了，司机抬起手用枪指着李柱延就要拉下扳机，李柱延比他更快的用手肘撞掉司机手里的枪，和他扭打在一起。  
金泳勋见状举着枪从遮挡物后走出来，因为李柱延和司机靠的太近，他无法瞄准，这时候后方稍高的灌木丛里突然扑出一个人影，原来之前消失的另一个绑匪一直埋伏在森林里，他们似乎都对这片山很熟悉，这个绑匪手上没拿着枪，拿着一把砍刀从上往下跳到金泳勋的后背上就要砍，金泳勋一个不备被扑倒在地，他朝自己脑后开了一枪，但没射中人，但感觉到挥刀的疾风，他抬起枪挡在自己后方，刀刃划过枪头把它削成了两半。金泳勋手上失去了枪，但趁着空档翻了身面对绑匪，哪知道这绑匪像是豁出去了，抬起刀又往下砍，他看到金泳勋闪躲得敏捷，发了狠地用另一手按住金泳勋的胸口，金泳勋抬手挡住砍刀，胳膊被刀划了一个大口子。

李柱延余光看到金泳勋受伤，他和司机此刻已经厮打到水里，两个人都想抢被撞掉的枪，但李柱延体力上明显更胜一筹，起初他还想留对方一条生路，带回局子再审，但他现在只想赶紧把司机解决去救金泳勋。  
手枪就掉在两人三步之外，李柱延手上突然用力打了司机一拳，打的他踉跄跌到水里，见状李柱延揪着他的头发就往水里的石头上撞，撞得司机满头鲜血，连撞了几下，司机本来撑着自己的手逐渐脱力，像是昏过去了。  
李柱延回头，看见金泳勋像是撑不住了，他爬上岸拿起枪对着绑匪，而绑匪手里的刀正朝金泳勋的脖子逼近。  
在拿起枪的那一刻，先前的记忆突然又冲到脑子里，他想到那时男孩的死态，空洞的胸口和四散的鲜血，他浑身颤抖着，害怕到迟迟不敢扳下扳机。他想起金泳勋早上睡在他旁边的样子，安静而且柔美的侧脸，但不同的是，他的呼吸是那样的平和，这是一个鲜活的人，李柱延不想失去他。  
于是他用双手又抓紧了枪，对准绑匪的头，直接的射了下去。

是什么时候开始变化的呢，大片的玫瑰，四散的鲜血，无名的手枪，曾经一意孤行坚持的光明和无法控制的欲望，在医院的那个晚上，李柱延试图思考过，他想给对和错一个意义，就像他潜意识为自己安排的所有的平顺的人生一样，他想知道是哪里出了错。  
但他现在明白了，如果非要给过去的回忆赋予一个意义的话——  
他手里拿着枪，只是想要保护他爱的人。

金泳勋醒过来的时候，病房里只有他一个人。他隐约有些自己失去意识前还在和绑匪周旋的记忆，看他现在既没缺胳膊也没少腿，完完整整只受了些皮外伤的样子，最后应该是成功得救了，他想到李柱延，不知道他现在怎么样了，他翻身下床收拾了一下自己就开始打开病房的门四处观望，身上的青紫疼的他嘶了一声，然后他看到自己部门的男同事正在走廊尽头的护士站和小护士聊天。

“聊什么呢这么开心？”金泳勋靠近问。  
看见金泳勋醒了，同事天也不聊了，赶紧扶住金泳勋：“泳勋哥，你醒啦？怎么不躺着，我这正要回去呢！”  
“我没什么关系。”金泳勋摆摆手：”局子里怎么样了？”  
同事一边招呼让小护士查看金泳勋的伤势嘴上一边报告说道：“昨天真的很惊险啊！四个绑匪，活捉了三个，死了一个，缴了三把枪，现在都在扣着呢，要审看能不能套出来上家是谁。”  
护士看金泳勋伤势本来就不是很重，现在又精神得很，躺了很久正好需要走走，也就没催他回房，同事正要继续给金泳勋讲自己道听途说来的惊险回忆，被金泳勋拍了拍肩膀拦住话匣子。  
“李柱延呢？”金泳勋装作不在意的问。  
“啊..李组长，他不在这边。”同事扶了扶额头，叹息着：“好好的前途，这下全都给耽误了。”  
“啊？”金泳勋开始紧张。  
“他在楼下病房呢，我带你去看看他？”  
“不用了，你继续聊吧，我去就行了。”金泳勋不知道楼下是什么科室，但他明显感觉到自己开始紧张。

李柱延房门半掩着，而他本人此刻正在发呆看着窗外，认真到连金泳勋进去病房都没发现，听着外面嘈杂，金泳勋把门关上反锁了。  
听见落锁声李柱延才回头，看见是金泳勋，他眯着眼睛笑了起来：“你醒啦？”  
金泳勋没明白同事说的意思，以为有多严重，此刻看李柱延没中枪，也没昏迷，又想到他是不是四肢受了什么伤，因为他望着窗外的背影看起来实在是太忧伤了。  
难道缺胳膊少腿了？没回答李柱延的话，他紧张地跑过去，又觉得自己没办法承受掀开被子那一刻的刺激，于是他一边发抖一边把手伸进被子里摸来摸去，手也在，脚也在，腿也在，腿...被李柱延一把抓住手臂，金泳勋被拉着坐在了床沿。  
“你摸什么呢？”李柱延抚了抚金泳勋缠了一圈绷带的手腕。“不疼了？”  
“有点儿疼。”金泳勋回答。“你怎么样？”  
“当时从水里站起来磕到石头了，骨折了。”李柱延掀开被子，主动给他看自己绑了石膏的小腿，像是想起了什么，他又说：“昨天你昏过去了，我把绑匪击毙以后他们终于顺着枪声来支援了，原来绑匪把车停在后山想要逃，还有一个在车上�等着支援呢，被他们给抓获了。”  
“知道了。”金泳勋应了一下，把头抵在李柱延的肩膀上。他昨天是真的以为自己要死了。  
“对不起，把你卷入了不必要的纷争。”李柱延摸了摸金泳勋的头发，开始道歉。  
“没关系，我也是个警察啊。”金泳勋抬头瞥了他一眼。“反正我也不懂你，不需要什么都告诉我。”  
“我的事以后慢慢讲给你听好吗？”李柱延说。  
“不用，我也不想听。”金泳勋抬腿就想走，又被李柱延拉回自己胸口。

李柱延觉得金泳勋这张嘴有的时候比他自己还执拗，需要一些特别措施才能解决，于是他狠狠的低头亲了一下金泳勋的嘴巴，那力度磕的金泳勋牙都震了一下，金泳勋愤恨地盯着李柱延，然后突然咬着他的下唇，想以牙还牙。这场较量很快就变了味儿，李柱延不顾嘴唇的疼痛用舌头去舔金泳勋的牙齿，金泳勋一下就软下来，于是李柱延用手托住金泳勋的后脑勺，把舌头探进金泳勋的嘴巴，不让他逃走。  
一边加深这个吻，李柱延的手一边在金泳勋身上游走，被洗过很多次的病号服有些粗糙，皱巴巴的挂在金泳勋身上，磨得金泳勋全身燥热，李柱延的嘴唇逐渐向下，他一边细密的吻金泳勋的脖颈，一边小声说：“我是真的很担心你，你没受什么伤真的太好了。”  
此刻金泳勋的姿势已经从坐在床侧变成跨坐在李柱延的腿上，他居高临下的看着李柱延，用手拉了一把李柱延的头发强迫他也看向自己：“你真是个大麻烦。”一边这样说着，他一边把自己的病号服裤子往下拽。

李柱延乐得看他明明自己也一副欲火中烧还要装作身不得已的样子，勾了勾嘴角没说话继续埋在他胸口舔舐，见金泳勋舒服的抬头叹息又用下身往上顶了顶金泳勋。  
于是金泳勋把李柱延的裤子也扒到了腿弯，还贴心的故意避开了打石膏的地方，硬挺终于被照顾到，兴奋的跳动了两下，金泳勋一把抓住两个人的欲望握在一只手上，异样的快感激的两个人脑门顶着脑门叹息。  
就着顶端已经渗出的体液，金泳勋撸动起来，看见李柱延舒服到眯起眼睛，他又坏心眼的用手抓住两个人的顶端相互摩擦，满意的听到李柱延倒吸了一口气，金泳勋咬上李柱延的耳朵。  
好像不够似的，李柱延也开始�向上顶动着腰，他的大手沿着金泳勋漂亮的腰线向下移，用一根手指挑逗着金泳勋的股缝，又在小口前画着圈圈，勾得金泳勋开始喘息，从他的耳朵上松了口，只趴在李柱延的肩膀上喘气，手上的动作也变缓慢了。

又往上顶了顶，李柱延侧头在金泳勋的耳旁打趣道：“怎么不动了？”  
气得金泳勋紧紧地捏了一下李柱延的顶端，害得李柱延被刺激的收紧大腿，连带着骨折的小腿的疼痛让他低声呼了一声痛，惩罚性的拍了一下金泳勋的屁股。李柱延的反应让金泳勋像想起来什么了似的笑了，然后突然低下头，一口含上李柱延的硬挺。

没想到金泳勋会豁出去在医院做出这种举动，李柱延吓了一跳，但惊吓很快就被快感取代，金泳勋以前从来没有做过这种事，因此动作青涩得很，但作为男人他也能感同身受李柱延的需求，避开牙齿用舌头舔舐李柱延的顶端，这视觉刺激让李柱延下身像冒了火，但因为心疼金泳勋他没有做更多的动作，就只是靠在枕头上由上至下欣赏金泳勋费力的吞吐自己的欲望。  
金泳勋把李柱延舔的湿淋淋的，李柱延看他专心服务自己的样子，因为被自己扒掉了衣服，胳膊上还缠着绷带，突然心里一股心疼，他拍了拍金泳勋的头，拉着他的胳膊让他重新趴回自己胸口，又撸了几把自己的硬挺，�就着湿滑开始给金泳勋扩张，有了上次的经验，这次显得轻松了许多，没抽插几下李柱延就感受到金泳勋的后面化成了一滩水，正柔软且紧致地诱惑着他。  
一边胡乱在金泳勋的脸上亲着，他鼓励着让金泳勋自己往下坐，这个姿势可以让两人进的更深，李柱延一边往上耸动一边扶着金泳勋的腰往下送，金泳勋很快就推着李柱延扶着自己腰间的手说不行了，顶的太深了。这句话只要是男人就受不了，更何况李柱延还全程看着金泳勋服务自己，于是他把手往两边一放，说：“那你自己动。”

金泳勋本来仰着头享受，闻言睁开半闭的眼睛看着李柱延，后者笑的人畜无害，活像一只得逞了的狐狸。咬了咬嘴唇，金泳勋开始小幅度的动作起来，因为怕牵连到两人的伤处，这场运动显得比上次轻柔了许多，金泳勋感觉像是有羽毛轻飘飘的落在自己心上，痒痒的，很舒服。  
走廊里不停有人走过，金泳勋不敢呻吟出声，只能把头靠在李柱延肩膀上小声抽泣，李柱延的衣服随着他的动作磨着他的硬挺，和手直接的触碰相比又是另一种刺激，很快金泳勋就小声喘着流了李柱延一整个衣角的白浊。见金泳勋已经达到了顶峰，李柱延不想让还带着伤的金泳勋继续辛苦，于是他让金泳勋坐起来然后抽出自己的硬挺，握着金泳勋的手给自己快速撸动，直到射出来。白浊溅到金泳勋的侧脸，甚至挂到金泳勋的睫毛上，害得他只能半闭着眼睛。李柱延被金泳勋脸上沾着自己体液的漂亮脸蛋刺激的血液又全部冲上了脑子，差点不顾腿上又把人推倒来再战斗一次，但好在理智尚存，他克制住了自己，看到金泳勋气鼓鼓的样子，禁不住笑了出来，他抹了一把金泳勋的眼睛，跟他说：“我爱莫能助。”然后指了指自己打了石膏的腿。

跑去厕所洗了一把脸的金泳勋回来直接躺在李柱延的旁边，占了一半的病床。  
李柱延看着他跑来跑去的身影憋了好久想了一句诨话，他缓缓地靠近筋疲力尽躺在床上顺气的金泳勋的耳边，轻轻地跟他说：“以后都只因为你兴奋好不好。”  
听了这话金泳勋猛的睁开眼睛，一边大叫着你真恶心死变态一边口是心非的亲了一下李柱延的脸颊。

End


End file.
